One of the characteristics required in a light-emitting device that displays a predetermined pattern is visibility, for example, displaying an edge of a pattern to be sharp, or allowing only the displayed pattern to be recognized. Patent Document 1 discloses providing a light shielding layer on a light emission surface of a light-emitting device in order to improve visibility. Specifically, Patent Document 1 is a technique relating to a liquid crystal panel. The light shielding layer is provided on the surface of the liquid crystal panel on the light emission surface side. This light shielding layer is provided with a plurality of openings for forming pixels.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses providing a light-shielding mask in an optical device using an organic EL element. Specifically, this optical device is configured such that the organic EL element is formed on a transparent substrate, and a surface of the transparent substrate which has the organic EL element formed thereon is sealed by a sealing member. The light-shielding mask is formed in a region of the sealing member which overlaps the organic EL element.